The University of Rochester School of Medcine and Dentistry proposes to use its membership in the Eastern Cooperative Group to support univeristy based and community wide participation in new drug studies and cancer clinical drug trials of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Major emphasis will be on the development of Phase II and Phase III clinical protocols. Combined chemotherapy and radiotherapy programs and surgical adjuvant studies will be emphasized. In concert with the goals of the newly established University of Rochester Cancer Center, the program is designed to serve as a model for interdisciplinary treatment for cancer patients with coordinated programs.